


Ladybug one-shots

by Lady_Granger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Granger/pseuds/Lady_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As pune ceva la rezate dar:<br/>1)LEEEEEENEEEEE<br/>2)Nu ar mai fi nici o surpriza :3</p>
<p>Daca as pune rezumatul ar fi ca un spoiler, si cui ii plac spoilerele?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chloe's bad day

Chloe s-a trezit cu 10 minute mai devreme ca in mod normal.Ea s-a infuriat pentru ca nu si-a incheiat somnul de frumusete.S-a dus repede la baie si s-a pregatit pentru scoala. Dupa ce a terminat a observet ca mancarea ei,de obicei alcatuita din sushi si salata din fructe de mare a fost formata acum din supa.

"Aaaah!Urasc supa!"A tipat Chloe inainte sa arunce supa prin intreaga camera.

Blonda s-a urcat in limuzina sa si a mers spre scoala.Ajunsa la scoala a vazut-o pe Sabrina vorbind cu Rose si Juleka.Chloe s-a repezit la ea infuriata de faptul ca Sabrina nu o astepta la marginea trotuarului cu temele ei in brate,ca  in mod normal.

"Sabrina!De ce vorbesti cu tarancele astea?Unde sunt temele mele?!"

"Chloe,ti-am spus ieri.Eu nu iti mai fac temele.Marinette mi-a dat curajul sa scap din a fi sclava ta.Si pentru informatiile tale,ele sunt prietenele mele acum.Cand nu vei mai profita pe seama mea voi fi deacord sa fim prieteni,dar acum nu.Adio Chloe!Rose, Juleka,hai sa mergem!"

"Proasta aceea de Dupain-Cheng crede ca imi poate fura prietenii,mai vedem noi!Acum,unde este Adrikins al meu?"

Chloe a intrat in scoala,unde a vazut-o pe Alya discutand cu Nino.Chloe s-a indreptat ca fulgerul spre cei doi, intrand intre ei.Si-a fixat privirea spre Alya,in timp ce tinea bratul lui Nino cu mana cealalta ca sa nu plece.

"Bine ciudato,unde este Maritrash?Am ceva de discutat cu ea!"

"Scuze Chloe,nu am vazut-o astazi. Poate intarzie iar."

Chloe a marait.Si-a intors privirea spre Nino cu mana ferm stransa de bratul sau.

"Si tu,unde este Adrikins al meu?!"

"In primul rand,el nu este al tau,iar in al doilea rand...de ce ai nevoie sa-l vezi?"

"Pentru ca astazi trebuie sa stiu la ce ora sa mergem la o intalnire,acum vorbeste sau voi avea grija sa nu ajungi DJ in Paris!"

"Pun pariu ca va refuza,dar este la dulapuri."

In timp ce Chloe pleca spre vestiar Alya i-a soptit lui Nino:"Ce te face sa crezi ca va refuza?"

"Mi-a zis ca ii va zice unei fete ca o place.Nu am aflat cine,din pacate."

* * *

Chloe a intrat in vestiar furioasa,gata sa se planga in bratele lui Adrien despre ce zi proasta a avut.Cand si-a indreptat fata spre Adrien a fost socata dezpre ce a vazut.

"Te iubesc."A spus Adrien,putin peste o soapta lui Marinette. _Adrikins al meu, iubeste pe Maritrash?Asta este imposibil,este doar un cosmar!Cum sa iubeasca un gunoi ca ea in loc de mine, fiica primarului!_ Gandi Chloe.

"Si eu te iubesc.Imi pare rau ca nu      ti-am spus mai devreme."A spus Marinette.

In acel moment Adrien s-a aplecat si a sarutat fata cu parul negru.Si-a pus mainile pe soldurile ei in timp ce se apleca mai aproape.Marinette si-a pus o mana pe pieptul sau si una pe obraz. _Asta trebuie sa inceteze acum,nu il las pe Adrikins sa fie impreuna cu acea klütz absoluta._ A gandit Chloe inainte sa se apropie si sa o impinga pe Marinette in perete facand-o sa isi loveasca capul de pervazul ferestrei.Adrien a privit socat fata careia a inceput sa-i sangereze capul,apoi la blonda care isi tuguia buzele si le apropia de ale lui.

"Ce este in neregula cu tine,Chloe?!"A tipat Adrien facand toata scoala sa isi indrepte atentia spre cei trei.Adrien a luat fata cu parul negru ce a lesinat in stil mireasa si a dus-o la asistenta, inainte ca blonda sa raspunda.

"Ai indraznit sa ii spargi capul celei mai bune prietene?Lasa ca vezi tu!"A tipat Alya inainte sa se apropie de ea. Nu a avut timp sa faca nimic pwntru ca doamna Bustier a blocat drumul fetei.

"Multumesc mult domnisoara Cesarie, dar ma ocup eu de asta.Chloe Bourgeoise,esti suspendata pentru trei saptamani datorita agresarii corporale! Te rog sa pleci acasa,voi avea privilegiul de a va anunta tatal!"

 


	2. Secrete sub umbrela

_"Eu sunt Shadlecloir si vreau ce este de drept al meu,miraculosii vostri!"_

Shadlecloir a intins mana spre locul unde stateau Ladybug si Chat Noir si a trimis o raza albastra spre ei.Cei doi au evitat-o,aceasta lovind o masina care a devenit o barca.Enervandu-se a inceput sa loveasca aiurea peste tot, transformand lucrurile in opusul lor. Intr-un final a lovit cerul,iar acesta s-a intunecat si a inceput sa ploua. Sjadlecloir a mai aruncat o raza ce a lovit-o pe Ladybug.El a privit surprins cum eroina nu a patit nimic.Asta, desigur,pana cand nu a inceput sa mearga cand parea sa fi intrat in _"Marinette mode"_.Ladybug s-a e nervat cand lumea a inceput sa rada la cazaturile ei.

_"Lucky Charm!"_ A strigat ea,cand a aruncat yoyo-ul in aier. _"O umbrela?! Mon Dieu,ce ar trebui sa fac cu asta?!"_

Ladybug s-a uitat in jur cu  _"Lucky Vision"_ si a vazut:o prelata,umbrela, gulerul lui Chadlecloir,si un copac.Fata a zambit inainte sa sara pe prelata ca pe o trambulina.Si-a agatat umbrela de glulerul lui Chadlecloir si a prins-o de copac.A luat manusa din mana cu care arunca razele si a rup-o.Fluturele a zburat din ea si l-a prins,cazand intr-o balta.S-a ridicat si i-a dat drumul din yoyo.Chat Noir a dat jos baiatul ce a fost akumatized,a luat umbrela si a deschis-o.A mers spre Ladybug si i-a dat-o ei,cu un zambet cald.Ladybug a luat cu grija umbrela in timp ce il privea in ochi,apropiind-o de piept.Din stangacia data de raza a apasat butonul de pe maner si a inchis-o blocandu-si capul in ea.Chat Noir a inceput sa chicoteasca,in timp ce Ladybug a privit pe sub umbrela baiatul.A zambit si a inceput sa chicoteasca si ea pana cand s-au uitat unul in ochii celuilalt.

_"Adrien?"_ A soptit Ladybug in timp ce privea mirata in ochii lui.

_"M-Marinette?"_ A soptit si el in stare de soc pentru caateva secunde inainte sa se aplece si sa o sarute.

* * *

A doua zi,Marinette se uita la stiri pe calculatorul ei.Ea a privit socata cat de multi oameni au reusit sa filmeze sarutul,si din cate unghiuri.

 

 


	3. Judecata partea 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As pune ceva la rezate dar:  
> 1)LEEEEEENEEEEE  
> 2)Nu ar mai fi nici o surpriza :3
> 
> Daca as pune rezumatul ar fi ca un spoiler, si cui ii plac spoilerele?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scuze ca fac asta in doua parti,doar ca am mai fost nevoita sa rescriu prima parte cand nu s-a salvat.Plus,este destul de lunga aceasta parte,asa ca nu vreau sa va tin in loc de la a citi elte fanfictions.  
> P.S. pentru pasionatii de fanfictions ce nu stiti engleza puteti citi pe telefon si sa folositi translaterul de site-uri  
> (Cel putin asa fav eu cand imi este mult prea lene sa traduc->adica aproape mereu :3)

_ **PARIS** _

Era o alta zi de scoala, care decurgea normal.Marinette,ca de obicei a intarziat,si a inventat o scuza jalnicam

_"Imi pare rau, domnisoara Bustier.Un akuma Tinkerbell un a aparut in camera mea, un iar Gărgăriță abia a reusit sa scoata ciorapul akumatized de Hawk-fluture."_

_"Marinette,este Hawk Moth! Zi-mi te rog ca nu i-ai zis si lui Ladybug              "Hawk-fluture" sau ma arunc in Sena de jena!"_ A spus Alya lovindu-si fata cu palma.

_"Nu te ingrijora Marinette,m-am obisnuit cu intarzierile tale.Acum te rog sa iei loc langa Alya."_ A spus doamna Bustier cu un zambet datorat scuzei inventate

_ **O PESTERA DE PE VARFUL MONTE BLANC** _

Ragete se auzeau din pestera de sub coasta.Satenii se intrebau mereu ce se afla acolo.Unii credeau ca erau balauri, altii dinozauri,sau poate chiar extraterestri.Nimeni nu se astepta la ce a iesit de acolo i acea zi,dragoni!

Primul, cel mai mic si mai agil,era visiniu cu pete negre in locuri aleatorii. El avea un set de aripi zimtate ce aveau pe margini o gheara indestructibila facuta dintr-un material asemanator cu un os,de culaore alba. El avea un set de urechi ascutite pe cap,care duceau un fel de carare din os spre ochii sai albastri ultramarin. Botul sau lung avea un set de dinti incovoiati si ascutiti,de culoare alba. Picioarele sale erau lungi,iar pe genunchi avea acelasi fel de ghiare albe. Degetele sale lungi se terminau tot cu gheare albe,care pareau a fi neatinse de timp.Coada sa era ca de stegozaur,insa tepii sai de la final se puteau lansa la nesfarsit.

Al doilea dragon era aproape de doua ori mai mare ca celalalt.El era de culoare neagra metalic.Voada sa era ca de spinozaur.Picioarele erau mai scurte si groase,ce aveau pe genunchi o platosa groasa.Degetelle sale se terminau cu gheare verzi si tocite. Aripile sale nu aveau ghiare,dar aveau in schimb acelasi fel de platosa ca pe genunchi si pe spate.Capul sau avea un bot mai scurt cu dinti verzi de smarald si tociti.Urechile sale lungi si ascutite duceau pe de-a lungul fetei un contur osos pana la ochii verzi ca de pisica.

Cei doi au zburat pana la locul unde   s-au adunat oamenii. _"Nu va speriati sateni,pentru ca nu dorim sa va atacam cat timp nu ne umblati in baza.Noi suntem prima generatie de Ladybug si Chat Noir,celebrii super eroi.Eu sunt Onyx,iar el e Clark!"A spus dragonul visiniu._

_A / N: Ingenioase am mai pus nume si eu. Merit premiul Nobel: 3_

_"CATastrofica intrare mi-ai mai facut si mie.Dar nu asta este ideea.Morocanoasa aceasta si cu mine vom pleca pana la Paris,iar noi nu doream sa va mutati doar pentru ca niste dragoni va sunt vecini. Adio baieti!"_

Si astfel cei doi dragoni au pornit calatoria spre orasul luminilor.

** _PARIS_ **

_"Un akuma Tinkerbell?De unde ai reusit sa iei o poveste atat de aiurea?"_ A intrebat Alya in timp ce se indreptau spre vestiare.

_"Eu zic ca este o idee mai buna decat un akuma mim,care afost deja_ facut!"A spus Marinette in timp ce isi scarpina spatele capului.

Cele doua fete si-au luat manualele pentru ora de fizica a doamnei Mendeliev.In timp ce se indreptau spre clasa,pe terenul de sport,au fost socate cand un set de spini/ghiare au inconjurat toti elevii din clasa lor.Un vant puternic a venit din cer,iar cand   s-au uitat spre cer au fost socati sa vada doi dragoni deasupra lor. Dragonul negru a inceput sa sufle intuneric in jurul scolii.Celalalt s-a apropiat de ei si a incercat sa-i calmeze.

_"Nu va temeti oameni!Noi nu suntem aici sa va facem rau,noi vrem sa ii judecam pe cei doi eroi ai Parisului.Aceasta este treaba noastra de cand am transferat sarcina de a purta miraculos de la dragoni la oameni.Pe scurt,suntem prima generatie de Ladybug si Chat Noir si am venit sa decidem daca eroii vostri sunt alesi corect sau nu.Daca raspunsul va fi negativ,noi va trebui sa gasim un suflet potrivit pentru miraculos!"_ A spus Onyx.

_"Doamne,chiar esti scurt si la obiect,nu am dreptate?Nici macar nu ne-ai prezentat!Eu sunt Spark,chipesul si puternicul dragon ce a dat privilegiul miraculosului de a fi purtat de mine. Acum,unde este Plagg?Am niste cammembert pentru_ el!"A spus dragonul degru care a scos din gura in sac de marimea unui copac.

_"Da amice,chiar suni ca a fi un fost Chat Noir!Ego-ul tau nucare loc sa incapa nici macar in Rusia,trebuia sa imi dau seama mai_ devreme!"A spus Marinette, atragand privirile tuturor si un ghiont in brat insotit de la un soptit  _"Amice!"_ de la Alya.

_"Iar eu vad de ce esti aleasa ca Ladybug! Esti aproape la fel de morocanoasa ca_ Onyx!"A spus Spark,iar copii au inceput sa se uite la ea si sa-i adreseze intrebari pana cand au vazut o zana neagra care zbura spre branza.

_"Plagg,nu_   _acum!"_ Au tipat Adrien si cei doi dragoni in acelasi timp,dar Plagg a continuat sa isi vada de treaba.

_"Orice ai zice Spark,fata are dreptate!Eu chiar imi amintesc ca ti-am zis pertea cu ego-ul cat Rusia de cinci ori cand eram posesori miraculos!Acum,Tikki,am adus prajituri ca sa-ti cer scuze pentru a te muta de la o gazda care iti asigura atat de bine hrana.Asta,desigur,daca se va_ intampla!"A spus Onyx usor deranjata de afirmatie.

__

 


	4. Ajutor de la Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acest capitol este inspirat dintr-un comic, doar ca l-am imbunatatit putin (mai mult).
> 
> LET'S DO THAT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am facut o pauza de la judecata,pentru ceva mai nostim,ca sa se mai amuze cititorii.

Marinette a avut o zi oribila.

In primul rand,a fost un atac akuma la miezul noptii cu care a luptat 3 ore. Dupa aceea a intarziat o jumatate de ora la scoala,desi asta nu o surprindea deloc.Iar,la sfarsitul orei,cand a incercat sa vorbeasca cu Adrien Chloe i-a turnat o cutie cu vopsea in cap si a impins-o.

"Acum ca te privesc mai bine,nu arati la fel de dezgustator in rosu."A spus Chloe intre rasete.

Marinette a mers pe terenul de sport si s-a asezat pe o banca.Unii elevi cu care a mai vorbit au intrebat-o ce s-a intamplat cu ea,iar ea a dat acelasi raspuns mereu:"Chloe!".Imediat dupa aceea toti au inteles.

La trei minute dupa ce a fost lasata in pace,a auzit un sunet de aripi venind spre ea.S-a uitat in stanga ei si s-a indreptat spre marginea bancii.

"Nooope!"A strigat ea inainte sa fuga prin terenul de sport."Nope nope nope nope nooope!"A continuat sa strige in timp ce toti ceilalti se uitau la ea amuzati si ingrijorati.Marinette a urcat pe scari la etajul cu clasele."Alyaaa!" A strigat inainte sa treaca pe langa clasa unde se afla.

Alya,Adrien si Nino se uitau la fata care fugea de fluture."Nino,crezi ca ar trebui sa facem ceva?"A intrebat Adrien.

"Nu va faceti griji baiete,ma ocup eu!"A spus Alya.Adrien era pe cale sa zica ceva cand a auzit:

***Pfooo!*Click!***

Dupa aceea pe langa ei a trecut Alya cu un aruncator de flacari improvizat dintr-o bricheta si un fixativ.Adrien si Nino se uitau uimiti la fata cu parul ombre care a fugit dupa cea mai buna prietena."Hai sa mergem si noi,nu vreau sa ratez asta!"A spus Nino,dupa care l-a tras pe Adrien din clasa.

Dupa ce au ajuns pe hol au fost socati sa vada toti elevii pe marginea terenului de sport sau la etaj adunati sa o vada pe Alya urmarind cu aruncatorul de flacari un akuma ce o urmarea pe Marinette.Adrien a coborat si s-a dus dupa cele doua fete.

"Gandeste-te la lucruri placute!"A strigat el.

"As vrea,dar sunt mai ocupata sa nu ajung prajita de cea mai buna prietena! Daca nu fac asta ajung probabil pe meniul de la McDonalds!"A tipat inapoi fata francezo-chineza.

"Nu te mai misca fata,nu voi putea prinde akuma!"A tipat Alya.

"Daca inseamna sa ma prinzi si pe mine,nu multumesc!"A spus Marinette inainte sa se impiedice si sa cada.

"Gotch'A!"A strigat Alya in timp ce a prins fluturele prajit in mana."Poate data viitoare cand o vad pe Ladybug ii zic sa foloseasca aruncatorul de flacari,este destul de eficient."

"Alya,nu vreau sa stiu de unde ai luat bricheta!"A spus Marinette inainte ca o multime de fluturi sa ia cu asalt scoala."Mon Dieu!"

"Cum indrazniti sa imi ardeti fluturele Hawkie Junior,era preferatul meu!"A spus Hawkmoth cand fluturii au luat forma lui.

Marinette,inainte ca oricine altcineva sa poata sa gandeasca,a luat bricheta si fixativul si a fugit spre fluturi."Pe mine ma vrei,pe mine ma ai!Sper ca iti place gustul de fursecuri si de foc!"A tipat inainte sa sara in centrul fluturilor.

Ultimul lucru pe care il stiau elevii era ca Marinette a fugit spre fluturi,inainte ca prin nasul si urechile formei lui Hawkmoth sa iasa foc,dupa care toti flutyrii au cazut morti.

"Se pare ca ii ieseau aburi pe urechi! Alya,aveai dreptate,chiar este o metoda eficienta daca vrem ca Hawkmoth sa ramana fara fluturi."A spus Marinette din mijlocul cercului format din fluturii de pe podea.

* * *

Peste cateva zile,oamenii din paris erau martori unei Ladybug care urmarea un akuma prin intregul Paris cu un aruncator de flacari ca al lui Alya.

 


End file.
